Empty Walls
by JinxRomance
Summary: When Moriarty finishes his new device, he brings someone from the future into the late 19th year. When heat arises Lara finds herself always in a fight with the great Sherlock Holmes, both loathing and loving the new challenge the other brought. SH/OC AU
1. Vortex

I must admit, I always adored John. He was like a father to me in the foreign world. Reprimanded me when needed, praised me on my worthy accounts and talked to me when I was over the end. The case of Mr. Sherlock Holmes was by far different. He infuriated me at my worst, enticed me when I shouldn't have cared less, and loved me when we both knew it could not be.

AH!

Right, I should probably start at the beginning, considering I am far, far into the future. The sequel if I am correct. Which I always am.

So, let us start on the day that brought me from the 21st century to the late 19th...

XxXxX

"Again with that stupid book idea?" Lisa asked, groaning as I scribbled down some notes in advanced biology 306. "Shut up." I muttered, rolling my eyes at her. "You know better then to think they will let you publish that thing!" I sighed and sat back, raising an eyebrow over at the red head. A red head she was, with freckles, fair skin and a temper to it all. Nice all the same. "I believe they will. I mean, come on! Who wouldn't want to read The misadventures of a blatant romance of Sherlock Holmes and Lady Luck?" She snorted and I pouted, sighing some as I face forward, noting we were going to dissect a shark. Cool.  
"Look. Spend the night tonight at my place. I am _soooo_ tired of your writing and being cooped up in your nasty mess you call a room!" She chided me like a mother. I had no mother or father, but have been living on my own since I was 14, having ran away from my god forsaken grandmother. I have 3 jobs, schooling and of course, enough time to write my misadventures of Sherlock Holmes. "It isn't a mess! Everything is where I can find it." I told her, taking some notes on the Shark anatomy. "Right. Organized chaos." She muttered and I smirked, knowing I had won. The day became a blur and soon I was gathering many clothes for some reason, man, many clothes. Things I needed for over night stay, and my note book plus a blank one. I felt possessed, but made my way out of my room. I stopped, duffel bad around my shoulder as I thought about my life. I had no direction. The only thing pressing me toward life was my love of the Holmes series. I... Identified with him. Cold and calculating, no friends say for one. I tend to understand things, being I can feel over peoples emotion, and can dissect any situation because of it. I shook my head, hating self-loathing and such, and took a step forward, only to be thrown back, and my vision turned black. I groaned as I woke up, back aching and head spinning.  
"Not to fast Milady." My brows came together at the strange British voice. I shot up, clenching my teeth and shutting my eyes as my world spun. There was a faint chuckle and I dared to open my eyes, only to see a very odd surrounding. I was in a sort of lab, with concoctions, experiments and devices all around. A tall man, stood not far from me, smiling cunningly down at me. He bore a Walt Disney like mustache, trimmed and slicked back black hair, and very old school like clothing. "It would seem I have succeeded once again in out witting that detective." My jaw clanked, as a sickly feeling brewed in my stomach, knowing he was feeling smug and had a devil of a plan. Somewhere deep down, I knew I knew him from somewhere. "Now, let me allow you to comprehend what your task is." I raised an eyebrow in defiance, making his smile and ego grown. "I shall, by many apologies, knock you out. When you awake, you shall be with two men. I need you to gather as much information as possible on the one named Holmes. Then, once I have gotten you, you shall divulge everything to me and I will allow you to return to your time." I blinked, many times, unsure if I heard correctly. "As in.. Sherlock Holmes? And the other you mean John Watson?" He nodded, and I felt he was curious but far to impatient. I laughed, knowing this had to be a dream. "My many apologies Madam." As I looked up, a cane met my head and I was picketed into darkness again.

*Sherlock's POV*

"Find him?" Watson asked as I stood up straight, glaring at the door he disappeared into. "What does it look like?" I asked, sighing as I caught my remaining breath. Watson sighed, walking around the unintended lab as I glared at the door, darkness shrouding my thoughts. It wasn't until Watson called me many times, and a good Tharp of his cane before I came out of my loathing, looking over to where Watson began to limp off to once more. With a last glare at the door, I walked over, tipping my hat down and frowning. "What is that?" I questioned, kicking it some. Watson sighed, going down to get a better look of the odd creature. "It is a lady, Holmes. I would highly suggest you stopped kicking her." I raised an eyebrow at the poorly dressed thing. No, that was not correct. I couldn't understand her attire at all. Ladies do not show skin, yet this one wore a shirt that had no sleeves and fit to her nicely, as it shouldn't. She wore some sort of trousers, yet also skin fitting, with an odd sort of foot ware. Upon further inspection, she had her long black hair in a tail that of a horses, her bangs swept to the left and a blond color. I kicked it again, for the sheer taste of the matter. "I dare say this is no lady. A creature Moriarty has created." I concluded, going to kick it again but Watson stopped my foot, glaring up at me with icy blue eyes.  
"Holmes." Was all he said as he continued to stare, making me have a roll of my eyes. This man could certinly get a back bone when you challenged his compassion.  
"Pray tell me you are in a joking matter old chap?" With another stare down, I dropped my head to look back to the 'lady' as he called it. "Fine. I shall indulge this. For now." With a smirk and a nod, it was settled, without consent my I add, that she would be under my roof. Even through distaste of having one of that mans creations under my roof, my calculating eyes could only do so much for a dead person. I was far to anxious as we made our way back to good ol' 221B, to find out how this 'lady' ticked. We brought along her bag of sorts, for her scent was all over it. Fresh green apple laden with vanilla. Enticing to say the least. on the carriage ride home, as Watson decided to not speak, I enthralled the taste of profiling the 'lady' more. She had scars on her sun kissed skin, along with lean muscle telling me she was a fighter. Her brows, even when unconscious, were drawn together in anger, also telling me she was likely a un-fun person. A sort of sliver ring precede her light pick lip, spikes at the end. Infuriating me so, for I had never seen an act like that. She was short, but tall at the same time. Her ligaments with far to long, whilst her body was shorter, making her look taller then what she was. I itched to know more as we grunted to get her up the stairs to my abode, dropping her- correction. I dropped her legs onto the couch, as Watson glared at me and set her upper half down slowly. I sat in my favorite chair as I took my hat and coat off, smoking from my pipe, watching Watson check her vitals and further nonsense. My gaze burned into the 'lady', waiting for her to awake as so I could get rid of the bothersome itch to know everything about this odd creature.  
"She will not wake till later." The good Doctor stated with a sigh, leaning his weight on his cane. "On the-"  
"Upper, middle, left side of her head is a smallish blot that has surfaced. A meaning of concussion. Yes, good show old chap." Watson merely sighed as I smiled, raising an eyebrow for him to say something. "Right, well. I am off to Mary, for I have no more business here until she awakes." I became alarmed, though didn't dare show it, at the though of being alone with a strange 'women' in my presence. Sure enough I can handle my own fair enough, but one must never harm a...  
"Very well." I said, and he got a look in his eye whenever he saw a look in my eye, telling me I had a look that gave something away. He only nodded and left, me picking my violin up and plucking it idly. "You are rather poor at acting Milady."

*Normal POV*

My heart skipped as I was found out, not 5 seconds after awaking. I caught parts of conversation as I dazed in and out. It was a dream, so why not have fun? Seemingly as I wasn't waking up yet. I sat up, only to curse loudly, holding onto my head. I blinked away the dots and looked over at the calculating man beside the... couch. It burned to be under his brown gaze, as Watson had said sometimes in his books. He looked like the imagery in the books, but it was very different actually seeing a fictional character I fancied in front of my eyes. I profiled him as he me, and the room was silent. His clothes, shabby. Hair, black and tousled as so it stuck out in an odd way. Cold, brown eyes that kept my skin aflame, contradicting itself on that fact. He took a puff from that famous pipe, and settled in his chair finally, sighing. "What are you?" My brows came further together, and then it clicked. I was dressed in 21st century clothing, acting like a- well- like a punk as teenager. Something unheard of in the late 18th century I think... Damn History always being first period, sleeping through it all. I looked down at myself, then laughed. "I must look horrid to you, don't I?" He mealy raised an eyebrow, profiling my speech and tone no doubt. "Right... Uhh. Shit! I dunno what to say honestly." His eyebrows were reaching a peak, almost meeting his hairline, making me smile. "I'll tell you what I know... Somewhat... Eh... More or less... Probably not.." I began to ramble on, looking at a far wall as I missed his smirk of amusement as I braided myself. "Maybe just what pertan-"  
"Start at the beginning. I want to know it all."

* * *

**SO! This chapter sucked because I am running on 35 hours of no sleep and such, but I am already enticed with the sequel, so this will mainly be a short story, to lead you up to the bigger one. It's VERY AU and some OOC, but that is expected being this is Sherlock Holmes/OC romance. So, don't bash me too hard on this story guys, first Sherlock Holmes one, but I have suuuuch good ideas. Stick with me whilst I get more into character, please?**


	2. To Fight And Drink

I felt stupid. No. I felt really fucking stupid.

Three minutes into my tale, Holmes held his hand up and walked out, leaving me to sit there for awhile. I tried  
many things to wake myself up from the dream, but nothing worked. Holmes came back in with Watson, and they both pulled up a chair, watching me intently as I told them how I got here and what the man, Moriarty no doubt, wanted. Of course, what should have taken 15 minutes, took an hour, seeing as every other word they made a face and I had to explain what the phrase or word meant in a certain context. So, now I sat on the couch, them staring at me. Watson, trying to be a gentleman but I could feel his disbelief and unsureness. Holmes, well, he stared intensely, but it bothered me. Not the staring, which burned my skin, but something I couldn't place before. As I looked over from Watson to Holmes, my brows came together as he raised one of his.

"I believe the lady has something to say." I opened my mouth to retort, but the look on his face told me it wouldn't be of any use. I sighed and slumped back, running a hand through my blond bangs.

"I... Can feel peoples emotions." They continued to stare and I sighed, glaring at them.

I felt stupid. Really fucking stupid.

"I don't quite believe you. In fact, there is no logical way for you to do such a feat." I rolled my eyes and stared at  
Watson, letting myself open up.

"You're in love, but unsure if you can keep up with the life style." Holmes head shot back some as he looked over at Watson. Being open now, I became engrossed with his own feelings. "You've lost hope in some aspects, but you keep strong to keep Holmes out of the loop." Watson tried not to glare, but Holmes smiled, then looked at me, watching me intently. "As of now, your face is calm but inside your raging. You refuse to be a scuff, and not say anything about me digging into your emotions. It erks you to a point that someone can dissect you, even more so then Holmes does." I sat back, closing my eyes tightly, swallowing as I tried to close off my empathy. "I-I'm sorry. I... Tend to get carried away whenever I open up." I exhaled and opened my eyes to see them both staring intently at me.

"Intriguing. Was she right ol' boy?" Holmes said, looking at Watson, who simply stared at me.

"Quite." I cleared my throat, making them look at me.

"So, what are we going to do about my perdicameant?" Watson looked at Holmes as he looked up.

"Well, nothing much to do. I suppose we await until Moriarty makes his next move. Until then, I believe you are  
stuck here." he proclaimed, whilst I groaned, hitting the back of my head against the wall. "I was afraid you would say that." I muttered.

*Sherlock's POV*

After some discussion, Watson left and I was left with the odd women. She fell asleep on the couch, and I was  
smoking my pipe, trying to figure her out. Not only was she from the future, but she could feel other peoples'  
emotions? There was no logic on the matter, but she proved it. The future part, I could almost believe, it would  
make sense of her very odd clothing choices and work patterns. It left me to ponder how foul and corrupted the 21st century must be, and I more then itched to find more out. Being that she had awakened, I profiled her even more. Her brows would pinch together when she tried to think of something. Her leg would bob up and down when she was nervous. She seemed to look around mid-sentence, meaning she was easily distracted, yet was so keen on everything around her. She was an intriguing specimen, and as the days rolled on, I still could not find out everything that I wanted. She would just lay down as I would read the paper, and I ask a question about the future. It was a dull process, yet she seemed content. As the fourth day came by, I decided to pick at her, instead of the up coming times.

"Do you have a family?" She froze, making me lean forward in my chair.

"No." Her jaw clencthed, anger. Began to bite at the flesh around her nails, nervous. Eyes darting away from me, contemplating breathed out. Sad. She then looked at me, and I didn't dare move, for I could tell a tale was about to be spun.  
"My mother and father died when I was three." She stood and walked past me to the window, looking out at the bleak of London winter. "They were murdered." She barley looked over her shoulder at me, as I was now turned in my chair to watch her. "Well, the police say it was a car accident, but I don't agree." I smiled some, feeling content at the fact the guards haven't changed over the years. "I was left to my grandmother, who tried to teach me to be a 'proper' lady. Bullshit that is. Ran away at 15 and lived on my own since then." She laughed a bit, a bitter one at that. "When you can tell when someone hates you, when they want to use you, or when they are just plain not worth your time..." She looked over, smirking. "You tend to live a sheltered life." A glint in her eyes told me she was trying to convey a point. A point I understood.

"Indeed." I said, turning back from my seat, not liking having her inside my head. Then I remembered a query I  
wanted to ask. "Can you by chance feel my emotions?" I quipped, turning around once more to see she was looking down. "No." She said through clencthed jaws."And why's that?" I picked more at her, hiding the emense joy I felt."I don't know." She sent a glare my way and I smiled. "It... Upsets me to a degree I can't even begin to tell you." She walked over to her bag and pulled out a black jacket, putting it on over that ridicules sleeves shirt she always wears. "To not know what someone feels, their intentions..." She walked to the door and opened it, looking down. "It's almost maddening." As she was about to step out, I stopped her.

"Where are you going?"

"To wander. I can't stay cooped up in this place anymore." With that, she left, leaving me to raise an eyebrow at the information she gave me. Intriguing indeed. Not five minutes later Watson walked in, and I felt I was in need of air as well.

"Holmes! Where is she?" I shrugged, looking through some of the notes people have written me. "What do you mean? You lost her?"

"I did not lose her, being as I never wanted her. She simply left ol'boy." Watson glared at me and I stared at a note for awhile.

"Find her."

"Right." I muttered standing and grabbing a jacket, walking past him but stopping. I grabbed his boxing ticket,  
making him roll his head, and I left with a smile, wanting to get the tension out of my body. Once at the  
underground boxing match, I walked over to Siel, who smiled a toothless grin at me as I stripped and grabbed a bottle of wine. "Any new takers boyo?" I asked with an Irish accent.

"Yes sir! Indeed sir! Tonight as you well know is Wednesday, so that means whoever fights winner." I nodded,  
closing my eyes as I drank the entire bottle. "I wouldn't mess with this new kid there Smith! He is about to start his sixth match!" I raised an eyebrow as I grabbed a whiskey bottle and just took a sip, handing him the ticket Watson had.

"Set me up for round seven boyo. I dunce want ta be outranked. ya know?" Siel bowed, nodding.

"Of course sir! . As always ." As he went to leave, I grabbed his shoulder.

"What's the guys name, eh?"

"That there he said his name was Lucas Luck! Sounds American to me." I nodded and let him go, pushing past  
everyone as I got to the wall, looking at two men about to fight. One was large, very, very built and a good 6"8'. He was punching the air, getting reading to beat the ever living snot out of the small person on the other side. This man wore a bowler hat, long brown coat with trousers that where patched. He was leaning against the wooden barrier, staring down the beast of a man, taking hits off of some rum every now and then. With a last yell for bets, the small man stood, swaying some as he took of his jacket, showing a bagging white shirt, suspenders hanging on a limp on his small shoulders.

"How 'bout this." A drunk voice said, raising a hand some. "You get my hat off my head, and you win ta' match and ta' prize of... He stopped some, blinking a lot as he thought. "I don't know. How ever many pounds I have won by now." The large man laughed.

"You got yourself a deal!" A bell rang and the large man came after the one I presumed was Luck. I kept all of his moves in mine, watching as me merely dodged, punching at the sides, and kicking at the back. After a few  
movements the large man grabbed a hole od the hat and I could almost feel a fire coming from Luck's eyes. With quick movements, he grabbed the mans hand, popping his wrist out of place. As the large man stumbled back, Luck punched hard at the kidney,then at his ribs, then kicked him in the dolor plex, and the match was done. I smiled as they dragged the large man away and saw Luck go back to where he was before, grabbing his bottle from a man and taking large gulps. I hopped over the barrier and walked opposite of Luck, watching intently as he froze,  
bottle in mid-air.

"Up fer another laddie?" I hollered over the chaos, watching as the bottle went back down. I walked over and leaned against the wood next to him, crossing my arms. "Or, shall I say, women?" With a grin I looked over  
leisurely as Luck looked down, then scowled, looking up at me with black eyes.

"How'd you know Holmes?" She growled, and I shrugged."You body frame is the same no matter how loose your clothes are. The tone of voice and confidence. Plus, there  
is blond hair showing on your forehead, as I see the back of your head has black hair." She sighed and took a rather large gulp of rum, making me raise an eyebrow.

"Alright Holmes. Let's see how good you are." She looked me up and down, and I couldn't help the ego boost I felt as she had to try to look away from my torso.

*Normal POV*

"S'not fair..." I grumbled as I stumbled along side Holmes, drunk as a boat.

"You had a good run, but your moves are very crude. Easy to catch." I giggled some, blinking as I leaned against a pole.

"Not that you nutter." He stopped and looked at me, only wearing a jacket so I could still see his formed body. Funny. Watson never said anything about a good look man with a good looking body in the books. "How women can't do anything. I can't believe I have to dress up just to fight!" I laughed a bit, wobbling my head. "And kick their asses of course." He sighed some.

"Yes. Ignorance is that of this world. Come now, we must be on our way." I looked at him as everything was spinning.

"O-on it." I muttered, moving off the pole, but almost feel face first to the ground. Holmes caught me, being as I almost fell onto his as well.

"You are one odd women." He muttered and set me up straight.

"Only because you don't understand me. If you understood where I come from, you wouldn't think as much." I went to take a step but stopped, seeing he held his arm out to me, annoyed almost. I smiled some, saying sorry as I wrapped my arms around his.I used his strength to keep myself up, being I was plaaaaaaaaastered. I must say, if anything, that the 19th century as some goooooood we reached the apartment, he helped me up, and I found a nice spot on the floor, taking the hat and shirt off, showing my tank top. I pulled my hair out of the bun and fell back onto the floor, knocking the breath out of me. I laid on a tiger rug, staring at the ceiling with lids half closed.

"How did you learn how to fight?" Holmes asked, making me turned my head over ot look at him.

"When you live on your own, you learn fast that people like taking advantage of you. Besides, I don't like the whole 'damsel in distress' thing. to cliche and not my style." I looked back to the ceiling, smiling. Besides, I have anger I need to let out. What other way to do it then beating the shit out of someone bigger then you? I began to close my eyes, feeling tired after the exercise and rum running through my system. As sleep over took me, I missed the comment Holmes said.

"Indeed..."


	3. Sex Appeal

"That is impossible."

"What the fuck do you mean, 'It's impossible'? It's all aerodynamics and math!"

"I understand that, but for a women to do it? Preposterous."

"Why you son of a-"

"_Enough!_" Watson growled, right as I was in the middle of the room, about to punch Holmes who sat reading the paper, bored. Though, I could see a small smirk hidden, eyes gleaming. "Have you gotten any new cases?" He said to Holmes, but looked at me sternly, making me sigh and sit on the floor, running my fingers aimlessly.

"None that I have not already solved ol'boy." He set the paper down, sighing. "It would appear no one is of need of my services anymore." I laughed, and they both looked at me, making me sober up some.

"What about Moriarty's gang? Caught all of them yet?" Watson looked at Holmes as he stared at me, as I smiled, raising an eyebrow.

"Right." As he leaned back and picked up his fiddle thing, two policemen walked in, making both Watson and I glare at Holmes. He looked between us, eyes a bit wide. "I haven't done anything too outrageous lately." Watson and I looked at each other with a sigh and he stood, shaking the hands of the men named 'Inspector Lestrade' and 'Dredger'. I stared, smiling inwardly as they seemed as they were in the book. The inspector walked over to Holmes, looking a little miffed to say the least.

"Holmes. We need you."

* * *

I was on the window sill, reading one of his books, when Holmes and Watson came in, plopping down into chairs with sighs. I raised an eyebrow and turned a page. "So, how did it go?" I looked over to see Holmes, head back, his lip was bleeding and he had a cut on his arm.

"Fantastically." Watson quipped with a hint- nay- a truck load of sarcasm.

"So, you didn't get him then?" They both groaned and I smiled. "You know, the way he sounds, I'm guessing he is going to be at the ball." They both looked at me and I shrugged.

"What ball?" Watson asked and I tilted my head.

"I dunno. Some dudes ball. I think his name is 'Lord Carver', or something like that." They both stared at me and I smiled innocently.

"How did you hear about that?" Watson said, blue eyes examining me.

"I've been here all day reading. With an open window, I hear stuff. A horse carriage came by when they said his name, which is why I am unsure of it." Holmes raised an eyebrow, a glint in his eye telling me he had a plan.

"Did you hear when the ball is?" Holmes asked, leaned forward, arms on his legs as he stared off into he distance.

"Tomorrow night at seven I believe." He smiled and turned to Watson.

"Watson. You, Marry and I shall be-"

"No!" Watson stopped him in mid-sentence. "I will not risk her. Not with this scum bag. I'll help you, but find someone else to be your bait."

"Listen Ol'boy! We'll both be right there-"

"_Holmes._" Watson hissed, making Holmes sigh and lean back in his chair, hands together as he thought through the awkward silence. A chill ran up my spine as the room grew cold. My eyes went wide when I saw Holmes turn his head to me, eyes burning my freezing skin, leaving me to be both hot and cold. Fuck.

"No way! I don't to dances! Especially when I'm bait for some raspiest!" He raised an eyebrow and I groaned, knowing he was about to full out explain why it was necessary for me to help. With a glare I held my hand up as he opened his mouth. "Don't. Even." I growled, then slouched on the window frame, crossing my arms, staying silent for almost an eternity of seconds. "I have to wear a dress, don't I?"

* * *

Mary came over the next morning, whilst Holmes and Watson were out doing whatever it is they do. She was nice and pretty, just as Watson had wrote in his books. She made me put on many dresses, masks and corsets. Let me just say right now, I was _not_ in a good mood. Once lunch time came around, we had both decided on a white dress with layers on the bottom, with gold lining. It had a high neck in the back, but was cut to where it landed just a bit above my breasts, where I would wear a Governess' gold necklace, holding an emerald jewel. The mask was mainly white, with a bunch of gold glitter designs. The nose was long and pointed, and the top edges came to a point at each end. It was cool, but still not that pleased about the whole 'dress' thing.

As put the tray of food down in the dining room, Watson and Holmes walked in, taking off their jackets and taking their seats. Watson took his natural place next to me and arose from Mary., Whilst Holmes sat next to her and across from me... Weird. I picked some at the scion as they called it, not liking how it looked like too dry of a biscuit, with green mold on top of it. "Don't judge a book by it's covers, as they say." Holmes said, making me look up to see him looking at me over his tea that he was sipping. I cleared my throat some, looking away.

"Sorry, not that hungry. Kinda nervous about the whole, being bait for a serial killer rapist." I sent a looked over to him to see he had put the tea down, hands laced on the table as he tilted his head at me, eyes sizzling my skin as he stayed silent.

"What colors are you courting?" He suddenly asked, making both Mary and Watson stop their talking to look at him, all of us confused.

"Uh... Why do you want to know?" He merely raised an eyebrow, a glint in his eye, both Watson and I catching it.

"Holmes, what are you up to?" Watson asked slowly, giving him the famous 'I-don't-like-where-this-is-going' Watson looked I always dreamed of seeing.

"Whilst you were dilly-dailing looking for proper dress wear, I was doing research at the police station." Watson and I sighed, knowing he put on a disguise and broke into the files. Last night I heard him, through the haze of his 'Concoction trail' as he called it, which I knew was 70% cocaine and 30% morphine rushing through his system, had said something about having to find out a pattern. Then, as always, began to play the violin loudly and curse at a wall until he finally passed out. Great roommate let me tell you. He now leaned back in the seat, smirking slightly at me. "He has a pattern the Inspector failed to miss." My brows came together, not wanting to know what it was. "Every other rape and kill is a women a Lord has courted to a party. Being tonight shall be his 14th, he will take a women from the most presentable couple, as such with the others." I blinked, thinking about what he meant.

"So... You... Are courting me tonight?" He nodded once and I grimaced inwardly. Everyday we fought and argued over little things. He bashes and demises my presence since I am a women. He is arrogant, selfish and really doesn't do anything but shut me down and piss me off.

Yet

I couldn't help but hide my smile. The look in his eye had my stomach churning, telling me this was his plan all along. All the features that frustrated me so, made him that much more attractive. His odd, spiked out hair, scruff, blazing brown eyes and a good body to boot, who wouldn't want this man? Out of pure sex appeal of course, that's all it is.

"Well, you'll just have to guess Sherlock." I winced when I realized he actually was _the _Sherlock, so it wasn't an insult. Boy, that's going to get hard to get use too.


	4. Late

"You look beautiful." Mary said, and I felt she was sincere and a bit jealous. I smiled some, though still hating the fact I had to wear a god forsaken dress. Ugh.

"Don't worry. Watson will be all over you, no need to feel for me." She smiled some, shaking her head.

"Watson was correct when he stated your power tended to get annoying." I shrugged, smiling. "But thank you." Her unease fluttered away.

"Mary! Lara! Are you two ready?" Watson called, making Mary smile like a school girl.

" We shall be down momentarily." She put her mask on and fleeted on down the stairs, leaving me to the room, looking at the mirror in annoyance. I didn't have to wear that basket thing to make your ass puff out, thank god, but I did have to wear a cores-set, so breathing was always a pleasure. The only thing I liked is what Mary did with my hair. It was left down, except for the small braids on both sides of my head, both around my head like a halo, coming together in the back and going down the middle of my hair. It was pretty cool if I do say so myself... Which I do.

I put my mask on and left the room, going down the stairs. Once I felt my skin sizzle, I looked over to find Holmes watching me intently, his eyes watching me go down the stairs. I looked down, his gaze burning into my soul when our eyes met for half a second. Once down I walked in front of him, awing at his costume.

The colors he bore were Black and Gold, making him look like a villain of sorts. He wore black dress shoes, black dress pants with heavy gold designs on them. His jacket was really fucking cool. Their were patches embroidered with heavy gold glitter lining his sides, almost meeting the other end. He wore a long cape that almost reached the floor, random gold glitter designs on it. His mask was really what made it all fit. The top left side came up in spikes, whilst the right side was just plain. It was black, with gold lines around the eyes and trailing up the spiked end. The lines ran down the nose and settled on the bottom, like waves of gold. He had shaved, so the bottom of his tan face was clean, and his black hair was combed back, making him look like a real gentleman.

_Weird._

"You look very feminine for once." He quipped, breaking the silence. I smirked when I saw him look me up and down, swallowing.

"Not to bad yourself handsome." He smirked his own smirk, eying me.

"If you two are done." Watson said, linking his arm with Mary's and exiting the house. Holmes looked down at me and bowed slightly, holding his arm out.

"Milady." I blushed slightly, wrapping my arm around his. he stood at his full and we walked out, going into the carriage that was to bring us to the ball. It was awkward to say the least. Mary and Watson talked, flirted, and clung to each other in a way. Holmes and I, well, we sat as far away as we could, looking out of our respective windows. "So." Holmes said, and I looked over, unsure as to why he wanted to break our neutral awkward silence. "What sort of dances did they have in your time?" Holmes asked, making smirk at how his curiosity never seemed sated.

"Well, we have a bunch of different kinds. Raves, modern, hip-hop, folk, tap, swing, ballet, country, belly, Latin. Plus a shit ton more." I shrugged some. "Stuff like that." Once there, Watson and Mary exited first, then Holmes who helped me out by holding onto my hand for support. He kept his elbow out and I wrapped my arm around it, noting at how his posture was remarkably straight, a small smile on his face. As we walked into the grand ball room, we were seated at a table. Since Holmes was in disguise as a gentleman, I might as well act like a lady. I've read these books long enough to know how to act. For tonight at least. I had my legs crossed, my hands in my lap as I kept my back straight, a dainty smile upon my face. Mary left to go use the restroom once the waiter brought us our drinks. Perks of being in this time? Alcohol anytime baby. I sipped my red wine, savoring in it as Holmes and Watson leaned toward each other whispering.

"I don't see him." Watson said, scanning the place.

"He's here." Holmes and I said at the same time, only to have them both stare at me. "I feel a presence more demanding then the others. Dark, lurking." I turned to show them a man sitting at a table with three other Lords. He was slouched back with his legs crossed, scanning the dance floor. "It's making me want to throw up actually." I muttered, taking another sip of wine.

"How do you do that?" Watson said with a smirk as he sat back. I thought about it. I'm not sure why now, but I analyzed how I could do it.

"I don't know…" I muttered, looking down, not able to come up with a logical answer. I glanced at Holmes when my skin began to burn, seeing him watching me with intent. It infuriated me I could not read him, and even more so when he hid his emotions so well behind a wall of logic. He sat up as well, looking to Watson.

"I believe it is time to set our trap." Watson nodded and my heart raced as I looked down at my glass. Damn, how I wish there was pot in this time. Hell, I'd even take some of his 'concoctions' now. Anything to sooth my pulsating nerve endings. Images of what could happen flashed and that didn't make me feel any better. Simultaneously, Watson and Sherlock head's shot to me, eyes glinting behind their masks. "Most engaging…" Holmes muttered, tilting his head at me as I stared at them, confused.

"You seemed to have… Sent out a sort of wave." Watson looked to Holmes expectantly.

"It would appear along with reading emotions, you can send them out." Holmes stood and extended his hand towards me. I looked at him, trying to calm myself. I knew I could make people feel other emotions, but I never realized that when I get carried away, I send out what I'm feeling. "There is no need to fear." I glanced at him, not feeling that persuaded. As I looked into his eyes, everything froze. My entire body went comfortably numb as my skin and insides became a lit with a fire he only seemed to be able to ignite. "Nothing will harm you whilst I am here." I swallowed, taking his hand lightly, just barley remembering we were in disguise. He helped me up as he held onto my hand, taking me out onto the dance floor just as a song began.

"I don't know-"

"Just follow my lead." He said, putting our already clasped hand out, then using his free one around my waist. I tentatively put mine on his shoulder, our bodies now almost touching as the music began to play. It was slow, making me groan on the inside. With his hand on my lower back, he pulled me to him, our bodies touching as our faces were merely inches apart. All I knew was that the steps were easy, but I couldn't focus. I just kept my body to his, jolts going through me. My body tingled as our body's twirled, his eyes never leaving mine. "I'm going to kiss you." That jolted me right out of this fairy fucking tale.

"What?" I asked, brows together. He sighed, rolling his eyes some.

"We have to hook him in. I'm going to lead us over to where he is sitting." I just then noticed we were already almost there. My nerves came right back full force. "Calm down." He nearly hissed, but his faced remained loving. Damn, if he wasn't a detective, he would have been one _hell_ of an actor.

"Sorry. Still a virgin in the sense that I have to seduce a serial rapist!" I hissed, digging my head into the crook of his neck.

"You need to calm down or he'll notice us in the wrong way. Your waves are seeping out again." I inhaled his scent, shaking into his body as we twirled with the crowd. The moment he held me protectively against him, I was at ease. It scared me. I never liked connections ever since my parents died. No boyfriends and disposable friends. "Count to three and try to look convincing." He whispered, hot breath on my ear making me hold back a shiver, as I moved my head from his very warm neck.

_One_

Our eyes locked and my body burned. He held me tighter, making my stomach churn as heat pooled between my legs.

_Two_

His brown eyes got a glint in them as he put his forehead against mine, inhaling deeply. Now, more the never I wanted in. His feelings and emotions. His intent and true self. I wanted to know what he was, why he was the way he is.

_Three_

My body stilled and tensed, feeling his every move. He tilted his head to the side, hot breath fanning across my chilling face. My heart actually hurt from how fast it was going, but once his lips touched mine, everything in me stilled to a grounding halt. I inhaled, closing my eyes tightly, clenching my jaw as I tried to hold back the waves. It was done before it even started, and as I opened my eyes Holmes was glaring at me. "What?" I whispered.

"Your acting abilities lack to say the least." I glared, my anger flaring.

"Sorry that my lack of wanting to kiss you makes you angry." His jaw clenched.

"I was not one for wanting to kiss you either." Controlling anger? Yeah right.

"I'm just a little toy to you. You use me for your investigations, prod me about the future and argue with me about everything!" We stopped once we reached the front, him looking down at me with such intensity I burned under him.

"That's only because arguing with you is far more stimulating then any concoction I could every create." My mouth was slightly agape as I analyzed his statement.

"I'll wait for you outside." I said, unsure of how to deal with the situation he presented to me. "Make sure you and Watson aren't late." I walked away without looking back. Once outside I took my mask off, running a hand over my face.

"Hey there." I was able to turn around just in time to be hit in the head.

*Sherlock's POV*

I ran out with Watson, looking around with my pistol in my hand. "Holmes!" I looked to find her shoe near the corner of the ally. My eyes went wide as panic swam through me. I ran past Watson and skidded into the ally, freezing at the site before me. I noted the dead body and the one hunched on top of a trashcan. "Lara?" Watson hobbled up to her as she lifted her head. I sighed, happy she was safe for some reason. I walked over and knelt down next to the dead body that lay on the ground. "Lara, what happened?" Watson asked, and I glanced up, opening the mans jacket to find blood. Her face was pale as her as were void of the emotion I learned to read like a book. My body burned for revenge on a dead man, when I saw her dress was torn in the front, her holding it together with her hand.

And then, the statement that I knew would haunt my core for as long as I could breath, came from her frowning lips.

"You were late."


	5. Silance

*Sherlock's POV*

I sat, more or less, in the guest room, watching Lara sleep. I could not tell you how I made it to this point, but she slept soundly as I sat. As she normally slept in my own room, unless I decided to let go, I found it some what disturbing that she refused to speak to me. I couldn't take the madness, so I took one of my shots. When I came too, I found myself starring intently at her sleeping form, and the thinking began. Her words echoed through my soul and it tore at me for some reason. I did not like where the answer for why it tore at me was going, so I decided to think of how the murder happened. Watson so carelessly thought she killed the man, which would not surprise me considering her strength and style of fighting, but the body said differently. The man had two stab wounds, both fatal. It was a fast and silent death, and it made me wonder who could have done it without me knowing. They would have to have been waiting for the man, so an accomplice? Meaning to take Lara but Watson and I had come to quickly? Possible. Something bigger happening? More likely.

I found myself unable to leave. I thought to myself it was because I was still under the influence of my concoction, being as I added an extra 10% cocaine to it, but deep down I knew it was to make sure she would be fine. As time progressed I heard the sound of three legs, and I rose, taking a last look of the odd female that has seemingly filled my head with queries that I could never satisfy.

"Dear Lord, it looks like you've faced the hell hounds." Watson said as a greeting when he entered my own room. "Again." I raised an eyebrow, not liking the reminder of that epidemic we faced.

"I have had a hard night." He smirked as he sat down, propping his legs up with the paper in his hand.

"No doubt from that fiery women you've become obsessed with." I cleaned my pipe out, not looking at him.

"That _women_ as you insist calling her, is absolutely out of my mind." I put the tobacco in, lighting it and taking a long needed inhale. "She is more of a insect with mental problems to me." He smirked, opening the paper.

"Really now. Then I must have mistaken the paleness of your skin, the hollowness in your eyes and the silence of your breath." I stared at my companion, as he barley glanced at me.

"What say you now?"

"I know you Holmes." He set the paper up in his lap as he put his feet down, leaning forward. "Your profile when she made that comment, it was horrid to watch." I looked away, puffing at my pipe. "Holmes." I glanced at him, to see his icy blue eyes serious. "You can't hide that you do care. At least a little." I took the pipe from my mouth, looking up in thought.

"I care enough to find out if she is real or not." He sighed, sitting up straight. "The predicament of her from the future is one problem, and her uncanny ability to read emotions is another. I must say, that is a query that unnerves me."

*Normal POV*

"What is wrong with you?"

"Many a things I'm told. All from you actually."

"You've gone too far this time!"

"You say that every time."

"You blew up the bloody room!"

"At least it wasn't mine."

"Holmes!" Holmes just raised his eyebrows as he began to light his pipe, crossing his legs. Watson merely sighed and continued to examine me. "Breath in." I did so, only to cough some, raising an eyebrow as smoke came out. Watson sighed and sat back, handing me a wet towel and I began to clean off the black smoke from my face. "Other then smoke damage, you are quite alright." He looked to Holmes, who simple sat smoking, looking out the window. "As much as I don't want to indulge you, I must ask what were you doing?" Holmes turned to us, a child like smile on his face. One Watson descried in his books showing the good natured part of Holmes.

"Good question ol'boy!" He uncrossed his legs, sitting forward as his brown eyes glistened. "After many years schooling in Chemistry, I have finally found a way of explosion." Watson and I stared at him like he was an idiot.

"Holmes-"

"_Remote _explosions." That got us. I stared at him, now getting why he needed me.

*Two hours ago.*

"Come, come now! You still can't be angry with me!" I only rolled my eyes and turned to leave. "Wait! At least put this horrid bag of yours in _your_ room since you refuse to stay in mine." I sighed and turned, holding my hands out. He threw it to me and we made eye contact. "It's been three weeks." His eyes softened some, for once showing emotion that I could never read. "How long will you keep your silence towards me?" I stared at him a moment longer, then left, fear clouding my mind. As I went back into my room I set the bag down on the bed, opening it.

"What the-?" My eyes went wide as I held the container up. "Shi-"

*Present*

"Well, that explains you being locked in the room for the past three weeks." Watson said with a sigh. "But it doesn't explain why you tested it on Lara!" Holmes and I looked at each other, our eyebrows raised.

"It didn't kill her…" I slapped a hand to my head, sighing. "Listen! I've found a way to control things by remote! It can be used for bombs, these radio's I've heard about!" He stood, walking to the window, his back to us. "I have now created the device Moriarty worked so hard to get." He turned on his heel, staring us down. "We might be one step closer to understanding this mad man's plan." Before Watson could reply, a British guard walked in. Watson and I glared at Holmes, who only looked at the guard with interest, then to us. "Well I didn't do it." Watson looked to me and I shrugged.

"Well I certainly didn't do anything." I looked back to the guard. "Well, nothing too bad…" I saw Holmes smirk, but ignored it when a rather long man came in, wearing all black.

"Holmes, Sherlock." Holmes sighed, stepping up. "You have been summoned to Scotland to solve a troubling case." Watson and I looked to Holmes as he looked to the window.

"I don't think-"

"Your trip is already paid for, plus the money for the case when solved will be given to you once you reach your destination." There was a moment of silence before Holmes spoke.

"I guess I haven't a choice then."


	6. Already

"I don't see why I have to come." I muttered, looking out the carriage window.

"Ah-ha! So it takes 3 days of traveling for you to speak to me!" Watson and I glared at him, neither of us having fun.

"Now I'm just letting you know how pissed I am." I looked back out the window. "There isn't a point of me coming on this fucking trip."

"I agree. Why am I here as well?" We both looked to Holmes, who looked back to us.

"It'd be a rather boring trip without company." I let my head hit the side, groaning as Watson sighed. The carriage stopped so the guy driving it could go to the bathroom and get something to eat. I sighed and pulled out a box of cigarettes, taking one out.

"Holmes, got a- what?" I asked, seeing them both staring at me. Holmes with a bemused look and Watson with a confused one.

"How in blue blazes did you get that?" Watson asked. Before I could answer Holmes answered for me as he leaned forward, lighting my cig with a match.

"She stole it from that elderly fellow who was with us from the train station to 446 elm court." He sat back, crossing his legs and putting his fingertips together with a smug smile. "Rather clever way. As he reached under the seat, you faked a sneeze, bumping into him as so he could not feel the tug of you taking the box from his inner pocket." Watson sighed, and I took a large puff, forgetting how much I missed nicotine. "Common deduction would conclude that you have pick-pocketed many times." Watson stood and got out, stretching.

"I shall be inside before I get caught in the middle of the fire." he put his cane down and looked at me. "Care for anything whilst you bicker?" I laughed some.

"What are those things called here? Those uhh, fish and chips?" He nodded and looked to Holmes with an indifferent stare.

"I'm good ol'chap." Watson left and Holmes stared at me through his circle sunglasses. He wore his hat tilted down and slightly to the side, with a black over coat with the collar up, his fingertips still together, a small smile on his face.

"If you must know, yes, I use to steal. When you live on your own since you've been a kid, you learn real fast how to keep income coming. Anything else to suit your fancy?" I asked, throwing the last of the cigarette out the window.

"Yes." I sat back, head rested against the seat as I closed my eyes. "Who killed him?" My body went rigid as my eyes shot open. He stared at me with burning eyes, calculating my reaction no doubt. After a moment of tense silence, he uncrossed his legs, leaning forward and taking his glasses off. As I finally looked into them, they were soft, showing worry and want. "There were fatal stab wounds, and you had no weapon." I couldn't look away from his eyes. "Who frightened you so?" That did it. I looked out the window, heart racing as I tried to look indifferent. "You yell and curse when angry, you act happy when sad, pace when agitated, and now I have to conclusion, that you become recluse when scared." I close my eyes, slowly looking at him with sad eyes.

"Holmes…"

"For someone of your stature, I am most worried about this unknown predicament." I stared at him, letting out a shaky breath. He kept those emotional eyes on me, both of us knowing that is what I truly needed.

"A common enemy." His brow knitted together, and as Watson and the cab man came back and we were off, he stayed in silence. Watson looked between us as time went on, a obvious look of confusion.

"So, am I-"

"No." Holmes and I said in unison.

* * *

"My word, this place is rather large." Watson said as he gendered around.

"It's Scotland, my dear Watson. What would you expect?" Holmes said as he began to walk around our hotel, looking at the ground.

"I've seen this movie." I said with a sigh, only to have Watson shoot me a look. "Uhhhh, never mind?" As Holmes walked around the corner, Watson limped up to me with that fatherly look. "Are we really going to do this?"

"Yes." I groaned a bit, looking to make sure Holmes was out of site.

"Where I come from, your journals are made into books. They are famous and they make shows and movies out of them." His eyebrows shot up and I shrugged, noticing Holmes coming around from the other side.

" Mi'lady?" I turned around, brows together. A young Scotts man stood before me, and I sighed a bit. "I was curious of your dress wear, for it fits such a lovely face. We are ye' from?" Before I could answer Holmes was half way in front of me, practically blocking me from the young man.

"Not your job. Now be a good fellow and fetch out stuff." I looked back to Watson, who only stared at me with raised eyebrows, then back to Holmes we both looked. "Bring them to our rooms, and fetch the lady who hired me." The boy nodded, I could feel the fear and question in him, and walked off, Holmes walking around me as so the boy could not see me. "Be quick about it will you!" The boy went into a sprint to the carriage and I stared up at Holmes. He turned on his heels, looking almost surprised when he say me.

Almost.

"What?" He asked, raising an eyebrow and pushed his glasses upon his nose, looking down at me with that smile that always made me want to kill him and hug him at the same time. "You look dreadfully tired." He put an arm around my shoulder, turning me around and putting his other hand out. I stared at Watson for help, but he only shook his head, raising half his lip. He radiated off curiosity and amusement at the way Holmes was acting and at my own reaction towards his odd behavior. "Come now. Let us have a sit down with our client.


	7. Openings and Lessons

"The… Lockness Monster?" Watson asked, leaning on his cane with an odd look on his face. I chuckled some as I laid half on the bed, half hanging upside down. I wore black jeans, a black shirt with a black and white hoodie, my hair was in it's normal ponytail with a black and white stripped beanie. I must say, when you mention 'American' to anyone, they immediately disregard how I am dressed. It's kinda cool.

"Yes Doctor. That is why I have hired Mr. Holmes. I must know how my Husband died." The women, Sara Harland, said.

"Have you checked the castles?" I muttered, only to realize I had said what Holmes was going to say. I looked over to find Watson, Sara, and Holmes all staring at me and I smiled some. Watson looked back to the Lady as Holmes raised an eyebrow at me with a small smirk.

"Right then. No worries and all that." He said, looking back to Sara. "I am on the-"

"Excuse me Lady's and gentleman." Sherlock turned on his heels to look at the Scotsman that interrupted him. "We have some rooming trouble. It would seem you have to be in pairs." Holmes shot his head to me and I stared at him wide-eyed.

"Holmes, do-"

"Do? Right then. Me and the lady Lara shall share a room." I fell off the bed, face in the floor, groaning. I stayed there as Watson and Sara picked up their stuff and left for their rooms, and only lifted my head up with a glare when I knew Holmes was looking down at me.

"I hate you."

"Why, I quite enjoy your company too!" he said with glee and sat on the bed I was just on. I got up and sat on the opposite, now the both of us having a staring contest. "What are you hiding?" He asked and I winced, looking away.

"Don't worry about it." I muttered, looking back to him with a hard look.

"Fine. Then tell me what Moriarty said to you that caused such great woe." It wasn't a question, and the look in his eyes told me he wouldn't let it go. The same look John always described whenever Holmes was either in a fit or worried. I licked my lips and began to mess with my lip ring, looking at the ground. His eyes burned into my soul as I tired to bring the story into my head, knowing he had to know one way or the other.

"He set up the case." I looked up into his burning eyes, wanting to see if I could catch any emotions to cross him. "He knew you would use me as a decoy, and therefore was waiting in the ally. The man was able to rip my dress, but Moriarty stabbed him. He turned to me then, asking me for information." His brows came together and I smiled sadly. "Don't worry, I told him nothing. He warned me I only had two weeks before he will come to get me. Wednesday, 2:13 AM at Waterloo to be exact." I winced, trying to hide it, and looked down, biting my lip ring.

"He said something else, didn't he?" I didn't look up at him. I refused to look up at him. "You would not be so afraid if that was all he had said." I sighed some, barley glancing up at him through my blond bangs.

"He told me of two things. The first of which was he would be after you if I would not cooperate." He raised an eyebrow, brown eyes burning with interest.

"And the second?"

"Is personal." He continued to stare, jaw tense as his fascination peaked.

"Knowing him, it would have been a threat against someone you care for. Maybe a friend, or even yourself." he muttered, looking away in thought. "A threat to keep you here, or maybe to-"

"He said you are incapable of love." He froze, looking to the side. "A man of no soul or heart can never care for anyone." He never moved, his whole body tense as the air suddenly became cold. "Holmes… What did he mean?" He stood, pacing.

"Did you tell him you could not read my emotions?" he asked, stopping at staring at me.

"No… Why?" He continued his pacing, a finger to his mouth as he thought.

"Because that is why he brought you from your time to ours. He needed to know my emotions to control me. I am glad you didn't say anything, for he would have surly killed you on the spot." he stopped, hands behind his back as he looked up at the ceiling.

"I thought he knew everything about you." He looked over to me, raising an eyebrow.

"You can't know something someone never shows. He isn't positive of my feelings, of where I stand, so therefore he is in need of you. Now, the real case is how he knows of you." He ran a hand through his messy black hair, turning to the window and looking out into the darkness. "Have you been followed? In your time of course." I thought back, trying to remember the feelings of those around me.

"No. Not that I know of."

"Of course you wouldn't know." He muttered, making stick my tongue out at his back.

"Oh bite me." He looked at me over his shoulder with a raised eyebrow.

"Do not make a request you are not willing to fulfill." I stared at him with wide eyes as he turned back to the window. "A lesson of life woman. A lesson you shall learn."


	8. Of Mind and Matter

"I can't believe you stole a horse!" Watson scolded as he paid for my bail.

"Hey! I don't do the bike thing. How was riding all around Scotland?" He turned to look at me with that fatherly look of 'Say another word and I'll beat you with my cane'. "Right then. So, I'm guessing you found the castle that is being repaired, and the man gave you guys wrong information?" I said as we walked out.

"Yes. Holmes wants us to go onto-"

"The lake tonight to find another way in. Yeah, I know." He clenched his jaw and I felt he was tired and annoyed. "Don't worry Watson. Just remember to bring your stethoscope!" He stopped as I walked on, leaving the place to find Holmes and Sara waiting for us.

"It is quite un-lady like to be caught in such a foul place!" Sara said as Holmes had his back to me, looking all around with his hands behind his back.

"Sure is. Wanna know what else is un-lady like?" Her brows came together and I walked beside her, our shoulders touching. "Being a German spy." I whispered when I say Holmes walk off, looking at the dirt a couple of meters away. She flinched eyes wide, her head shooting to me. "No worries! He'll know tomorrow once he finds the castle with the submarine your looking for." I walked over to, knowing Watson had heard what I said.

"Stop!" he ordered, his on his stomach, surveying the grass with his face parallel to the ground. "This grass here seems to have been stepped upon by a wagon…" He shot up, looking towards the ocean. "Yes. Tonight shall prove to be quite useful." He murmured to his self. "Come now! Let us retreat!" he yelled, turning to face Watson, Sara and I.

* * *

"God, I hate trains." I muttered, looking blankly out the window. Holmes solved the case this morning. There was no husband, and the 'Lockness monster' that people saw was a disguise for a submarine Holmes brother, Mycroft, had developed for the queen, who rejected it. The women was a German spy to try and steal the submarine. Fellow 'Mormons' (German spays) died at the bottom of a lake somehow. She went to jail.

"And why is that?" Holmes asked, slouching in the seat and looking at me with a raised eyebrow. Watson had fallen asleep an hour ago, being as it was now two a.m.

"It's boring." I muttered, slouching in my own seat and staring at him with a bored look.

"Then make it un-boring." I rolled my eyes with a sigh.

"Well. we could play patty cake." There was a silence and I finally looked over to him to see he had on a blank look. "Kidding." I said, only to clench my jaw to stop my laughter as he leaned over, scooting to the end of the seat holding his hands up.

"Well?" He said in such a serious tone that I hunched over, trying not to wake John with my laughing. I looked up to see him sitting back, his eyes glaring but his mouth slightly smirking. I hit his knee, shaking my head as I tried to catch my breath.

"You did that on purpose!" I jeered, and merely shrugged, looking out the window.

"Everything I do has a purpose." I rolled my eyes and he looked at me. There was a moment of silence as we stared at each other, the air getting tense. "Are you afraid?" I couldn't look away. I wanted to, but his brown eyes became a vortex, locking onto me and there was no escape.

"Yes…"

"Why?" His voice was sharp, piercing every pore in my body.

"I don't-"

"Your lying." I got a hard look in my eye, making him raise an eyebrow at my sudden change of stature.

"I'm sorry if I don't feel like telling you that I'm scared for yourself!" I whispered harshly, and he suddenly froze, surprised at the comment. "Moriarty is bad news. And once he finds out I can't tell him anything about you he already knows, he'll kill me, then you! Or maybe the other way around. Hell! For the fun of it he might kill John in front of you." I looked out the window, the steam all out and now a bit embarrassed I said any of that, though didn't let him know it. "Sorry for making the mistake of caring weather or not you get hurt." I muttered, not looking to him. We stayed silent for another hour, unsure of what to say to the other. Watson woke up soon after, wincing some as he held onto his leg. I smiled some at him, sighing. "Here, take the seat." I said, standing and sitting next to Holmes, leaving a good two feet of space between us.

"Thank you." He said softly, putting his back to the window and stretching his leg across the bench. With a soft sigh, his head lulled to the side and he was back to sleep. Again, the tense silence took over. Only another 6 hours of this. Piece of cake.

*Holmes POV*

I took her words into account, but could not find logic in them. I dazed out, only to barley notice her presences besides me as Watson stretched his leg out. After a couple of minutes, she rested her head back and closed her eyes, so I decided to look at her. She had gooseflesh over her skin and her arms were wrapped around her body. I smirked, knowing I was right to tell her she should have worn a jacket onto the train. I looked back out the window with a smirk, thinking our odd occurrence earlier was nothing more then fatigue. She tended to be antsy when sleepy, and no matter what is always in the way. A person of no use to me say for the connection to Moriarty she provides.

Not a second could have gone by when I thought that, when a pressure was now on my shoulder. My head shot over, only to see Lara had her head on my shoulder, curled up on the seat as she shook lightly. I just stared, unable to comprehend what to do. I knew, somewhere in the empty walls of my heart, that she was by far more useful then a connection to the mad man. She was clever and strong, somehow knowing things before I. When talking with her, she actually seemed stimulated, unlike Watson who always either seemed bored or never tried to help.

I smirked some, moving to where she had her head on my leg, and I took off my over coat, draping it around her small frame. Her shivering ceased and she sighed, finally going into a peaceful slumber. I looked down at her for sometime, trying to decipher what she meant to me. Certainly something disposable. Work was my life, and frivols things such as ideas of possessing a person or fancying people. More of a obsession for now. Yes, that seems correct. A matter of how she got here, why she knows so much and why her presence affects me so.

I looked down at her, moving a strand of her hair that had come lose from her 'pony tail' as she called it, to behind her ear. I nearly hissed when my finger barley touched her skin. She scooted back, the back of her head now touching my hip, as she brought the jacket closer to her. I looked at my hand, unsure of why it felt like I was burned and- more importantly- why it had felt so good. Like I had to do it again? To consul her, comfort or just to plain hold her?

I glared out the window, fully enraged by the new events that had unfolded. Another queer clue to an almost unsolvable case.

_Almost_


	9. Emotions

**SO! This is the second to last chaper :\ I know, I know. BUT, this story is just a prequel! I've had this second story in mind BEFORE I wrote this one. So, PLEASE read the second story 'Knife Called Lust' when it comes out or this story is basically for nothing. I'll post a chapter on this story telling you guys when I have the sequel up so You'll know. Thanks for reading, and ENJOY!**

**

* * *

**

_I slammed her against the wall, eyes blazing._

"_Holmes, you don't have to prove anything." She whispered, eyes sultry. I breathed heavily, emotions raging. Her body was so small between me and the wall, fragile and open. _

"_I don't have to prove anything." I growled, my face now lowered so it was a mere inch from hers, knowing my eyes showed the rage and anger I felt. "I'm Sherlock Holmes." With that final thought, I pressed my lips to hers with eagerness. As she wrapped her arms around my neck, I put my hands on her hips, pulling her closer to me, though it still wasn't enough. Our lips moved with urgency, knowing how little time we had left together. I suppose it was ill formed to have played our game of 'Who shall crack first' for the two months that she stayed with us, as of now we have but minutes- an hour at most. _

"_Holmes…" She whispered, one hand digging at my scalp, the other on my neck. I groaned some as her hand pulled at my hair, now her hand fisted. _

"_For how ever many times I've told you since you came here," I said, voice deep and husky, putting my forehead against hers. "Silence suits you better." I kissed her once again, our lips moving in sync. I needed more. More touching, more kissing, more of her. To know every part of her, inside and out. To never have to guess, to forever understand this infuriating woman. I pushed her against the wall once more, only to be once more surprise, which I normally never am. She wrapped her legs around me and I looked up a bit at her. She smiled so sweetly, it almost hurt to realize who she was with-me. She put her face close to mine, her breath and body chilled whilst mine was on fire, heart pounding, mind blank. This was all so new, so different, so… fascinating. _

"_Woman…" I said with a devil smile, kissing her slowly. I slowly walked to the spare room, setting her on the bed. She felt so well against me as I laid on top of her. I felt as though it was my duty to protect her. She was mine, yet I could not have her._

"_Sherlock…"_

I opened my eyes, the voice a whisper in the wind. I blinked several times, swallowing. I was in a daze, unsure of why I had such a dream. But, alas, I could not contemplate it for long for the click of a door made me perk up. I listened intently as steps fled down the stairs and out the front door. I hopped up, going to the window and looking down to see Lara with one of her ungodly jackets on, walking east. My eyes narrowed as I turned some, but stopped entirely. With a quick check to the clock, I grabbed a jacket and ran down the stairs.

*Normal POV*

I held my jacket tighter to me, glaring at the sidewalk. What a stupid dream! With that Stupid Holmes and some Stupid non-exist sexual-tension. I grumbled as I walked down the street, my hands in my pockets. I kept re-running the dream through my head, unaware of where I walked. I couldn't help but slightly smile at his intensity, yet how much he was still an asshole. It was _far_ to realistic, yet so untouchable of a dream.

As time went on and my steam finally ran out, I stopped, sighing as I looked up at the sky. The stars were bright as they all clustered the sky, something the future doesn't have being of all the lights from the cities. My eyes widened as I saw a shooting star, a small smile appearing on my face. I bowed my head and closed my eyes, whispering a wish to the wind, hoping it would be carried out to the heavens and granted. As I opened my eyes and slowly looked up, my face paled. "Shi-" darkness swept over me.

I groaned as I woke up, head throbbing.

"Come, come now. We have much to do!" Came the crisp, clear voice of Moriarty. My eyes shot open and I found I was on the floor, hands tied behind my back. I clenched my teeth and sat up in an awkward way, sitting Indian style as I glared at Moriarty. We were on a train, it wasn't moving, nor was it on, 'cept the lights. His black hair was slicked back, eyes cold and bottomless, a creepy smile upon his face. "Now! Off to work we go!" He took his cane, and tapped the window three times. There was a loud screeching noise and I shot my head to a window, to see we were moving.

_Fuck!_

My mind reeled. At least if we stayed in one spot, Holmes and Watson could find me, but now, there was no hope. I swallowed, looking down as he chuckled. "You think me a fool, don't you? By now, Holmes must just be realizing you have left that horrid flat of his. Yes, yes, it shall just be us for this one." He crossed his legs as I glared up at him through my bangs, messing with my lip ring in anger. "Right then! We are on our way to my lab, where you shall give me the information I want. And, in exchange, I'll set you back in your place of time." I froze as he smiled a perfect one, raising an eyebrow at me. "So, what say you? Stay here in a time that most certainly doesn't appreciate you, or give me what I want and you go about your merry way?" What happened next was a blur. I heard a door slam open, and at the same time Moriarty jumped smoothly, grabbed my throat and turned me around, my back against his front, a gun to my head as he had his arm around my throat. I blinked, smiling a bit as I saw Holmes and Watson, unsure of how they do the things they do. "You've become such a pest Holmes." He walked smoothly into the car, Watson at his heels.

"I'm sorry to be _such_ a burden to you Ol'boy." Holmes said, seething as he looked to me, eyes questioning.

"I've been worse." I muttered, only to have the gun duh into my temple, me wincing.

"I could make it worse." He growled in my ear, now looking back to Holmes. "What is he feeling, right now! Where does his heart lie?" My jaw clenched as Holmes stared at me, eyes trying to convey what I should do. When he dug the gun into my head harder, I clenched my jaw, starring at him empathetically. "Fine then." Moriarty said as a final. I closed my eyes, knowing he would do it.

"I'm scared for her!" Holmes shouted, and everything went silent. I opened my eyes, to see John and Moriarty looking at Holmes. John with an incredulous look and Moriarty with a sick smile. I looked to Holmes and he stared at me as I at him. I then noticed a bit of movement and looked down to see his finger moving in a circular motion. Damn. This guy could come up with a plan in three seconds flat.

"He's telling the truth." I muttered, seeing the smallest flicker of relief before he but a face of regret and pride on.

"Good then. Now, tell me all you know." Morality sneered, looking down at me. As he did so, Holmes out stretched all of his digits, making sigh.

"He's been lost, now that Watson has left him. He feels as if the way of life he has chosen is wrong for everyone he cared about has left." Moriarty looked to Holmes, who stood there, body tense as he glared at me. "But, his pride refuses to change course now, so remains blissfully unaware of how much he is putting into his soul. Everyday, a little bit more cracks as he losses his self." Moriarty stood up straight, looking up with a smile. Watson looked between Holmes and I, as we both nodded to each other, John just now getting it was all fake.

"Dear say women, you are more useful then you think." I rolled my eyes as Holmes hid his smirk. "Now, what is his feelings towards you." My eyes went wide as everything became tense, Watson, Holmes and Moriarty all looking towards me. "Come now! Share to the class!" The gun was pressed hard into my head once again, making me grit my teeth.

"I refuse." Okay so, not exactly my smartest move. But, the scene unfolded in such a way, everyone was surprised. Before the trigger could be pushed down to bring my death, Watson pulled his gun out and pointed it at…. Holmes?

"Let. Her. Go." John growled as everyone stared at him, even Holmes, with unbelievable eyes. When Moriarty didn't move, Watson loaded the gun, us all now going pale. "Either you let her go or I'll blow the brains out of your toy." Moriarty laughed, making us all confused.

"You are his pet. You wouldn't even _dream _of killing him. Especially for this girl." I took in Johns emotions, eyes going wide.

"I _realllllllly _think you should take that back." I muttered to Moriarty. John was raging. He felt as though Holmes would rather he be dead then I, and he felt the same way. Dear God, this just gets weirder and weirder.

"Fine…" Moriarty said slowly, looking towards the window. Holmes nodded his head to me and held up one finger. "You lower your gun and I mine." At the same time, slowly, they both put their guns down. The train stopped and their was a deathly silence. "Well, Ta, ta!" He said, throwing me forward as he ran out the opening door. Holmes shot forward and caught me, sighing with relief.

"Watson! Follow him and tell us where he is. We shall be right behind." Watson nodded, picking his cane up and running with such speed, I barley realized he left. Holmes sat me down on the floor as he untied the ropes. "What did he do to you?" He asked, throwing the rope to the side and turning me towards him, taking in every aspect he could.

"Nothing. I'm fine." He closed his eyes with a sigh, looking up at me with those burning eyes that ignited my soul. Something was different between us now. I don't know what, but our usual banter, annoyance and good-natured arguing was gone. His eyes told me he noticed it as well, but neither of us could pin point what it was. He helped me up, and I couldn't help it. I hugged him tightly. He seemed reluctant at first, but soon wrapped his arms around me, tucking my head under his chin as he sighed. As we pulled apart, I hissed taking some steps back. He stared at me, knowing what I had felt, meaning he felt it too. My eyes narrowed as something crossed my mind. I raised my hand and put it too his neck, eyes going wide.

"So, after all this time of being frustrated, all I had to do was touch you?" His emotions flared into me, all a horrid mix that I was almost unable to decipher. Anger, hate, pain, care, affection, scared. I blinked some as I took my hand from his neck, him looking away. "You are, without a doubt, the most emotional man." He shot his head towards me with a smirk.

"Come now. The game is afoot!" He said as he grabbed my hand and dashed off the train, us running full speed to catch up to John and Moriarty.


	10. Never Again

*Sherlock's POV*

"Make the choice!" Moriarty yelled, laughter in his voice. Watson was tied to a chair, Lara tied to another. Their sides faced me , their backs to each other as a good 15 ft. separated them, Moriarty in the middle, a gun in his hand. My mind analyzed the situation, but he made sure I could not rescue them both. "Come now Holmes! I grow bored!" I looked between my friend of ten years, and the women who held my infatuation.

"Holmes! Choose me!" Watson yelled, only to have Moriarty hit him upside the head with the gun.

"Quiet now dog. Your nobility is old and annoying." I held my hands into fists, glaring at the man before me. "Sherlock. I'll give you thirty seconds to decided who shall die." I closed my eyes, shaking my head.

"You know Moriarty, this is quite beneath you." I said, opening my eyes to shoot a bored look to him. He raised a brow and I shrugged. "Really now? The famous choice? And here I thought you were better those other people they call Villains." His lab was silent as his anger blossomed. I noticed the remote device. I glanced at it quickly, knowing that is what he used to bring her to our time. "This game is old and over used. Silly me to think you were clever." I smirked in his direction, his face blushing in anger.

"Quiet and pick Holmes, or I will." He held his gun up, pointing it at Lara. I merely smiled, shaking my head.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." His brows came together as confusion took angers place.

"And why is that?" I stood up straight, holding my hands behind my back.

"Because all of Scotland yard's police will be here is five-four-three two-" The doors to his lab busted open, making him look all around. "It's over." he set his glare on me, before he dashed away. "Get him!" I shouted, and all of the police chased after him as he opened a cabinet which was actually a secret escape. I sighed and walked over, untying Watson, then Lara.

"Come on! He's-" She stopped, once she saw Watson and I looking at her. Her brows came together as her eyes locked with Watson, probably reading his emotions. "You guys never intended to catch him… Just to get rid of him so…" Her eyes trailed to small remote on the table. "You can get rid of me…" She murmured, making my heart thump erratically.

*Normal POV*

I stood, facing them with sorrow. John came up to me first, smiling sweetly. I must admit, I always adored John. He was like a father to me in the foreign world. Reprimanded me when needed, praised me on my worthy accounts and talked to me when I was over the end. I smiled when he stood in front of me, whishing I had a father like him. I hugged him around the waist, him being much taller then I. He hugged me back.

"You be good." I smiled as I let him go, nodding. "And try not to steal anymore. Very un-like you." I rolled my eyes at him.

"I won't make any promises."

"I know." We hugged one last time before he walked back to where Holmes was watching something on the ceiling with interest. "I'm going to see how Lestrade and his men are doing." Watson said, elbowing Holmes with his cane.

"Right! Good choice Ol'cog! I'll make sure she gets back." Watson sighed, nodding to me one last time and left us alone. "So," Holmes said, me looking away from the spot Watson left to him. "Are you ready?" He grabbed the remote and began to turn the dial. "2010, right?" I nodded, looking at the floor.

"Sherlock…" He froze, not looking up at me. I smiled, realizing that was the first time I have said his first name. "I think I should stay until Moriarty-"

"No!" His head shot up as he glared at me. "It's far to dangerous for you to stay here." I rolled my eyes.

"Everywhere I go will be! At least here, I can make a difference! If anything you-" I stopped dead once his lips came into contact with mine. I was frozen, eyes wide. He pulled back, raising an eyebrow at me.

"You know as well as I you don't belong here." I blinked at him, soon realizing he did it to shut me up. I glared, going to punch him but he caught my wrists, his eyes burning into my own. "You don't belong around me…" He said with a clenched jaw, making my eyes go wide as he began to back me up into the wall. When my back touched it, his eyes raging as I felt his internal emotions, my panic began to rise. The dream I had fluttered back to life, my insides churning.

"Wha-what if I say I do?" I asked in a whisper. Pride, affection and sorrow swarmed him.

"I am not a good guy, despite what Watson thinks." He dropped my hand, breaking my connection to him. "Take now for instance." He took another step forward, putting both of his arms on either side of my head. "I'm willing to risk your loyalty, just to satisfy myself." I opened my mouth slightly as he glared at the floor.

"Sherlock…" when he wouldn't look up at me, I grabbed his face and made him look. I felt his want. How he wanted me so bad, but felt as if he were betraying himself. His emotions conflicted, as mine did. "You can never change who you are. Your good, whether you can see it or not. I know it, and nothing you do can change it." I let go of his face and he stared at me with those soul burning brown eyes.

"You won't say that after this." My brows came together, as he said this. But once he stood tall, his arms going to his sides, I got a sickly feeling in my stomach. He put his hand behind my neck, pulling me to him and our lips connected. Instead of freezing this time, I melted against him. Somewhere deep down I knew this would be our only chance. As he wrapped his arm around my back, I dug mine into his hair. Our mouths moved synch as our bodies fit to one another with ease. His erratic body heat thawed my frozen skin. As he tilted his head to the side, his tongue started into my mouth, I knew I couldn't belong anywhere else but in his strong arms. I curled into him as much as I could, him tightening his hold on me. Before I could comprehend what happened, he pulled back, grabbing both of my hands into his own. "I'll see you again." He stepped back, my eyes going to my hands as the remote was now in them. I smiled sadly at it, looking up at him. We stared at each other, his brown eyes looking into my soul, and, for once, I could feel what he felt. Sorrow, pure and true.

"No you won't." I whispered, and then my world went black.

* * *

"_I'm fine." He grumbled for the hundredth time. I sighed as I put the paper down, regarding him. He hadn't moved nor said much in weeks. He barley took cases and refused to eat. As both his doctor and friend, I knew this had to stop._

"_Holmes." He didn't stir, not that I think he would. He just sat in the chair, slumped down as he nearly glared at nothing. "Is this because of-""No." He cut me off, with more emotion then I have seen in awhile. For once, I was the wiser. I knew he fancied her, more then he would admit. She gave him what he needed, stimulation, scolding and interest. Better then that Irene he had become obsessed with. _

"_She could have-"_

"_No, she couldn't." Once more I was cut off, but this time he sat up, putting his elbows on his knees, hands twined as he put his chin on them. "She wanted to, but this world is not for her. I deceived her to go." His brows came together at this, and I finally knew what was eating at him._

"_You are blaming yourself…" He closed his eyes and stayed silent, a sure sign of being correct. _

"_The look in her eyes." I never heard him talk like this. I was befuddled. The great Sherlock Holmes, who has done worse things for intention, regrets something? I stared at him, knowing he was about to rant. "I kissed her… She was refusing to leave, so I kissed her and slipped her the remote whilst she stood dumbfounded." He shook his head and leaned back in the chair, crossing his legs. "When she looked up at me… It was as if she would break." With his head in his hand, he sighed. "Well, no use in wallowing, right Ol'boy?" he looked to me for the first time since she left, his calculating eyes back as I knew he was reverting back to his old self. One that I thought would be gone once Lara arrived. As he stared at me I sighed, holding the paper back up. _

"_It's in the file labeled: October." He stood and walked to where my folders were, taking out one of them smirking. _

"_Your getting smarter Watson." I sighed as he grabbed the cocaine, walking out of the sitting room and closing the door to his room. I put my paper down, looking up in thought. _

"_I never learned her last name." I muttered to myself, knowing I had to write her down for my journals. _

"_Luck." Holmes said, leaning against the door frame, slightly giving me a fright. _

"_What?" I pondered, wondering if you was already gone from his drug. He smiled only slightly, going by and grabbing his syringe from the top of the cabinet where I hid it. As he walked back, he paused at the door._

"_She wanted to be called 'Lara Luck'. Not her real name of course, but it is what she preferred." With that he left for good, leaving me to smile some. She changed him more then she could ever know._

_ -John Watson_

_ Baker Street 221B 1897_


	11. New Story

_**Alright! I next story is up! 'Tis called 'Knife Called Lust' Check it out **_


End file.
